Beuverie
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Près-Aventures] Pourquoi cette malédiction liée au puits sans fond qui poursuit Shin de ses noirs tentacules ? Peut-être que l'alcool n'y est pas pour rien...


_**Yellow Yellow. Je eu l'idée à 22h, alors je m'excuse d'avance de la qualité. Et du thème XD**_

 _ **Je tiens beaucoup à remercier mimilia-reveuse, Rain-Flicker, et le trèèès fameux Peter Queen pour leurs reviews, je sautille rien que d'y repenser merci, vraiment.**_

 _ **En parlant de ça, très chère Peter Queen, tu poses beaucoup de questions, auquel je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre :**_

 _ **1°) John, c'est une référence à John Lennon, pour une raison évidente.**_

 _ **2°) Si j'oublie des mots, c'est pas ma faute, ce sont mes doigts qui ne suivent pas assez vite la cadence de ma pensée ! Plus sérieusement, tu fais bien de me le faire remarquer, j'ai tendance à ne pas vérifier mes phrases.**_

 _ **Merci du compliment Rain-Flicker ! Ca va droit dans on petit cœur... ( façon de parler, je me plante pas un pieu dans le cœur )**_

 _ **Et merci mimilia-reveuse, pour ma PREMIERE REVIEWS de toute ma courte carrière.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire est de moi. Et uniquement à moi.**_

La nuit dans le Cratère. Une bourgade à peine éclairer par un croissant de lune. Dans la pénombre, une lueur orangée se diffuse dans une ruelle sale, sombre, et malodorante. Les odeurs pour les moins désagréables des égouts étaient brusquement chassées par les effluves de sueur et d'alcool qui sortaient par une porte entrebâillée.

Poussons donc cette porte laissant passer un filet de lumière mouvante.

Le brusque vacarme des rires gras et des langues déliées par l'alcool nous envahit, ainsi que les odeurs incohérentes : le parfum entêtant des servantes, le feu dévorant férocement le bois à sa disposition, la fumée de cigares et de pipes, le fumet de viande rôtie, les douces effluves de bières en tout genre, différant de qualité et de goût selon les clients…

Cette soirée était principalement animée par les membres d'une même compagnie, de fiers aventuriers, au nombre de quatre :

B.O.B, le puissant pyromage semi-démon, avait réussi ( par un moyen qu'aurait bien aimé connaître les autres personnes appartenant à la gente masculine présent cette nuit là dans l'auberge) à attirer près de lui nombre de femmes, de la plus laide à la plus belle, de la plus jeune à la plus âgé, de la plus réservé à la plus extravertie. Ses joues enflammées (au figuré please) témoignaient du fait que l'eau n'avait pas été son seul choix de boisson.

Théo le paladin, alias Théo le tueur de petite fille, avait engagé un bras de fer alcoolisé avec un imposant mercenaire scandinave dont le nom complexe lui échappait complètement.

Grunleck, notre très cher nain au bras mécanique, avait lui aussi quelques verres dans le nez, et s'amusait en riant à lancer le reste de son dîner à Eden, qui attrapait aisément les morceaux de dinde que lui donnait si gentiment son maître.

Le groupe avait ainsi décidé de faire la fête pour fêter l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans l'équipe, et ainsi lui donner bon accueil : on buvait en l'honneur de Balthazar Octavius Balthasar avant de reprendre la route le lendemain.

Cependant, au milieu de cette foule grouillante et bruyante, un des aventuriers ne goûtait pas à l'humeur festive qui passait par vague dans la salle. Le demi-élémentaire, son éternel capuchon bleu cachant la moitié de son visage, n'avait que très peu touché à son verre, et contemplait d'un œil mélancolique la bonne humeur qui faisait briller les yeux des gens autour de lui. Ses pupilles sombres étaient perdus dans des contrés lointaines, où nul ne pouvait se rendre en dehors de lui.

Ses épaules affaissées et la main distraite qui faisait tourner son verre presque plein de son contenu originel n'incitaient pas vraiment à aller le voir, c'est pourquoi cette ombre bleu était resté seul jusqu'à maintenant.

Un homme également encapuchonné posa soudain la main sur son l'épaule, ce qui fit sursauter l'élémentaire de l'eau sur son siège : il avait tant de monde qu'il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arrivé.

« Bonsoir, mon jeune ami, dit une voix spectrale. Vous semblez bien seul, je peux vous tenir compagnie ? demanda sympathiquement l'inconnu.

\- Pourquoi donc ? répondit Shin sur la défensive.

\- Si je vous propose un jeu qui vous divertira un peu pendant cette morne soirée ? coupa court l'homme en s'asseyant.

Silence entre les deux hommes ( pas dans la salle )

\- Qu'avez vous à me proposez ? répondit prudemment l'archer.

« Aller ! Aller ALLER **ALLER**! »

Les cris surchauffées des parieurs avaient remplacé les rires innocents d'il y a quelques heures les hurlements faisaient trembler l'établissement du sous-sol au 2eme étage. Leur attention était tourné vers les deux hommes cités plus hauts : tout deux attablé au bar, chacun une impressionnante pile de verre vide de toutes tailles empilées derrière eux, ils se fixaient, en tenant dans leur main une énième verre d'une liqueur qui n'était visiblement pas de l'eau.

Les mains tremblaient, les liquides bougeaient dangereusement dans leurs récipients cristallins.

L'inconnu tremblait de tous ses membres l'alcool était sur le point de le faire basculer sous la table.

Shin, lui, se portait bien mieux que son adversaire de boisson. Sa main tremblait à peine, et ses yeux éveillés indiquaient son état de lucidité.

Les deux verres se levèrent, le liquide ambré coula dans les gorges et… les yeux de l'inconnu se révulsèrent, et il s'écroula par terre dans un bruit mas. Un tonnerre de voix s'envola depuis le bar, qui fut le théâtre d'une bagarre particulièrement enfiévré, qui occasionna de nombreuses fractures, des muscles luxés, des cranes fracassées, des ongles arrachés, et qui se finit finalement sur la colère du tenancier, qui mit tout le monde dehors à coup de pieds au c*l.

Dehors, parmis les blessées, nos quatre aventuriers se soutenaient les uns les autres, boitillant, riant à moitié d'un air béat dans le cas de B.O.B et Théo. Même Eden titubait un peu sous la douce lumière de l'aube. Grunleck, le bras mécanique traînant au sol, les dirigeait de l'autre main, dont les jointures étaient en sang. Chacun tenant toujours une bouteille à la main, le groupe alcoolisé partie à la recherche de leur hôtel pour y cuver leurs abus de la nuit. Shin, sautillant comme un jeune fan derrière eux, criait à tut tête :

« Je suis un **puits** **sans fond** !Je suis **un puits sans fond** ! »

Non loin de là, l'inconnu se relevait. Il avait été battu. Personne ne l'avait jamais battu. Personne n'était meilleur que lui à ce petit jeu là. Cet imbécile allait payer… La cape noire qui recouvrait ses épaules et la capuche qui cachait son visage ne purent dissimuler le sourire machiavélique et le redressement d'épaule ne laissant présager rien de bon que fit le bonhomme. L'homme disparut sur cette pensée réjouissante, et son pas sec cessa soudain sur le pavé quand les premiers rayons soleils effleurèrent son manteau

 _ **Il était un puits sans fond ? Très bien, et bien il allait en avoir des puits sans fond…**_


End file.
